Home Sweet Home
by Forever B
Summary: The boys haven’t been getting any sign of demonic activity for a while&Sam’s starting to get worried.Dean,on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care.That is until the boys get a phonecall from a fellow hunter&a visit from a very pissed demon friend of theirs
1. Home Sweet Home, Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Home Sweet Home.

**SUMMARY:** The boys haven't been getting any signs of Supernatural activity for a while and Sam's starting to get worried. Dean, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care. That is until the Winchester boys get a phone call from a fellow hunter + a visit from a very pissed off demon friend of theirs.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural. All characters belong to Eric Kripke + CW Network, unless indicated. I don't own _Highway to Hell_ by _ACDC._ And blah, blah, blah, this could go on forever.

**WARNING:** AU. Coarse Language. Major Season 3 Spoilers.

**PAIRINGS:** Sam/Ruby. + maybe another pairing later on…

**WORDS:** 1719 Words.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Kay, so 1st of all, this is set a while after Jus In Bello. 2nd of all, I've been __dying to write a Supernatural FanFic + – thanks to certain friends who won't let me 'cause I'm writing other stories at the moment – I haven't been able to. 'Cept, this was starting to kill me, so I decided to write a OneShot! YAY! Thank God for OneShots! So yeah… This might become an actual full story later – much later thanks to those friends – but don't count on it. So yeah, now that I've bored you half to death with my life story, I'll let you Read On!_

* * *

Supernatural.

**Home Sweet Home – Chapter One.**

"So what do you think, Sammy?" Dean asked, coming out of the bathroom. He wore a dark red, shoulder length wig.

"I think you look like a total dork," Sam answered, looking up from his lap top. Dean ignored the comment and looked himself in the motel room mirror, "Now, Dean, why don't you stop fooling around, we've got work to do."

"What?" Dean asked, walking over to where Sam was sitting. He leaned on his brother's chair and looked at the screen, "Did you find anything? Tell me we gotta go to Amsterdam."

"_Dean,_" Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "That's just it, I haven't found _anything_…"

"So we get a vacation, huh? Sweet," Dean grinned, "What do you say we go to Amsterdam, huh Sammy?"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sam snapped, "We opened a Devil's Gate, Dean. A _Door to Hell_. We let hundreds, if not _thousands_ of demons out. Don't you think it's a little weird that there are _no demonic activity_ out there. _ANYWHERE!_ Demons don't _take_ vacations. There's something horribly wrong here."

"Come on, Sammy, loosen up a little. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Let's give Bobby a shout, see what he's got. I'm sure you're just checking it wrong."

"Dean, I've been 'checking it' for three years now. And even before that, while you were always off doing…," Sam paused, "_Whatever_ _you were doing_, me and dad were 'checking it'. Without you. Look Dean, this isn't normal. Especially not with Lilith after me; she's not just gonna stop trying to kill me, just like that. She thinks I'm a serious threat to… whatever it is she wants to kill me for."

"So she's planning something and managed to get all the demons to stop for a while! Look Sammy, all that matters is that we're finally getting a vacation. Now how about those flights to Amsterdam?"

"Oh, thanks Dean," Sam smiled sarcastically, "Thanks for not caring that some demon's after me and might just have gotten all the other demons on this continent against me! This is just great."

"Oh come on, I bet you–"

_I'm on the highway to hell, _

_Highway to hell._

_No stop signs, speedin' limit,_

_Nobody's gonna slow me–_

"Hello?" Dean answered, after having reached in his pocket and drawn his cell phone out.

"_Dean, it's Bobby," _answered the man who was calling.

"BOBBY! Hey, we were just talkin' 'bout you!"

"_Nothin' bad, I hope."_

"Naw," Dean said, "So, uh… we were just wondering if you found anythin' to hunt down."

"_That's just what I wanted to talk to you 'bout, Dean,"_ Bobby replied, worry in his voice, _"I've got nothin'."_

"Nothing?"

"Nothin'_,"_ Bobby repeated, _"This never happens. There's always _somethin'_, _somewhere_ 'round the globe. But this time…"_

"So… uh… is this serious?"

"_Serious? This isn't just _serious_, Dean, there's somethin' horribly wrong, here,"_ Bobby answered, _"That's just it, I wanted to check on you boys. Wanted to know if I was just goin' nuts or if it was really happenin'."_

"We're fine," Dean replied, "But… you wanted to check if _what_'s happening?"

"_I dunno yet. I wish I could tell you, but I dunno."_

Sam closed his computer, got up and sat back down on his bed. He looked inside his bag and took a few books and a map out. He stretched out a Wichita map in front of him and opened a phonebook from the same city at the motel page. Dean's attention was taken away from his and Bobby's conversation and brought to his brother's doings. Sam took notes in a large notebook similar to John's Journal. Dean walked towards him and tried to read over his shoulder, but couldn't make out his brother's messy writing.

"_Dean, are you listenin' to me, boy?"_

Dean didn't respond instead, he walked back over to Sam's computer and opened it. An internet window was open and the first thing the older brother saw on the screen was the name of the girl he wanted to kill most, Bela Talbot.

A smile spread across Dean's face, "So, d'you finally find the bitch?"

"_What on _earth_ are you talkin' about?"_ Bobby wondered, still on the other end of the phone.

Completely ignoring Bobby, Dean stared at his brother who looked up, "Not yet, Dean," he answered. Seeing his brother's disappointment, he added, "I'm working on it. We'll find her. Don't worry, Dean, we'll find her."

"_What the _Hell_ is goin' on over there? What are you boys talkin' 'bout?"_ when Dean didn't answer, Bobby started to get mad, _"DEAN, FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD, ANSWER ME!"_

"Oh, sorry Bobby. We were just talking 'bout–" Dean never finished his sentence, for a blonde demon barged into the room, a newspaper in hand.

"Bobby. Bobby, I – I gotta go," Dean said before closing his phone.

"Mind letting me out?" Ruby asked, without looking away from Sam. Her face was serious and she clutched her newspaper so hard it was crumpling in her hand. Sam got up and used a knife to scratch the paint, breaking the Devil's Trap.

"You boys must be doing some really _serious_ research to have a Devil's Trap set at the door," Ruby spat, walking towards Sam's empty chair, "Oh wait, no, you boys must be doing some really serious research to be able to sit here while _I'm_ out taking care of the demonic activity!"

"What are you talking about? There haven't been _any_ demonic activity going on worldwide in _four days_," Sam looked confused.

"Oh really, then what's this," the blonde threw her newspaper on Sam's bed. The boy examined the newspaper's front page for a few seconds before looking up, "Go on. See what's _really_ been happening these past few days," Ruby said, leaning back on the chair. Sam did as she had told him. The newspaper she had brought was in fact composed of many different newspapers' pages with various articles about unexplained phenomenas. Sam looked up, not bothering to look at the rest of the pages.

"I don't understand," Sam looked up, "I've been getting no readings of… _any_ of this… No articles showed up when I was researching."

"Then you must be doing it _wrong_," Ruby said, an angry look on her face, "Look, you boys have been taking a break, everything's been nice and easy for you while _I_ was off doing _your_ job _and_ my own. Which is more then _either_ _of you_ can even imagine."

"But, even Bobby hasn't been getting any readings," Sam said.

"And he's got some kind of freaky spidy-senses that tell him when there's something up," Dean finished.

"Well then _he_ must be doing it wrong too," Ruby snapped, getting up from her chair. When she saw the boys' confused expressions, she added, "Look I can't tell you _how_ this happened, heck, I can't even tell you _what_ has been happening. All I know is that you boys were in here, living the easy life while I was off killing _your_ share of demons. So from now on, if you don't find anything to hunt, call _me_."

Ruby was walking towards the door, ready to leave, when Sam asked a question that caught her attention, "Hey Dean," he asked, looking down at the newspaper, "D'you remember seeing an old, abandoned house in Lawrence? _Ever?_"

"No," Dean answered, nonchalantly, "But I don't remember much from Lawrence, I mean how many times have we actually went back home?"

"Yeah…," Sam replied, "You're right… It's probably nothing."

Ruby turned around and walked back towards Sam. She leaned over the bed to take a look at the article. Her eyes widened at the sight of the accompanying photography. The house on it was awfully familiar and the blonde didn't like the feeling.

Sam saw the expression on her face, "Is everything okay, Ruby?"

"Yeah…," she answered, without looking up from the article. The three stayed in silence until Ruby ripped the article from the page it was on, got up and walked towards the door. She stuffed the article in her pocket and turned to face the hunters, "Well, you boys have a lot of work in front of you, so if I were you, I'd get to it," she said before opening the door and adding, "See you around, boys."

"Ruby," Sam called before the demon had closed the door. She turned around and he continued, "What's so interesting about an old abandoned house?"

"More things then you could imagine," she replied, a very serious look on her face, "How many times were your hunts in abandoned houses or hospitals or whatever? Look, Sam, there are _way_ too many _'interesting'_ things that could be going on in that house," when she saw the younger brother's unconvinced look, she added, "I guess that's just something you understand after you've been to Hell, after you've been stuck with them for so long… After you've turned _into_ one of them…"

Ruby turned back, once again ready to leave when Dean stopped her, "Hey, why you stealin' our hunt? You gave us that newspaper, so you should've thought about how interesting the hunt was _before_ giving it to us."

"Dean, I've saved your ass so many times you shouldn't complain about missing this one hunt," Ruby snapped, "You at least owe me that much," she continued before turning her back to the hunters and looking back, "And if I remember correctly, _I'm_ the one who did the research while you were off playing hide and seek. This is _my_ hunt. _Don't_ interfere," the blonde added before walking away from the motel room. The boys stayed silent for what might have seemed for hours.

"Tell me you got the address…," Dean turned to his brother after assuming Ruby wasn't going to turn back.

"Dean…," Sam sighed, "You heard her, it's _her_ hunt, we shouldn't interfere, not after all she's done for us."

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…," Dean said, shaking his head, "Didn't _you_ hear her? She's sick of doing our job… And I think it's about time we saved _her_ ass!" the boys were silent for a moment and Dean added, "So… You got the address?"

Sam sighed, "What do you think?" he asked. Seeing his brother wasn't responding, he added, "Of course I got the address…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **_Kay… I know I said this was gonna be a OneShot, but it's too long + I feel like making you wait for the rest! (Aren't I so evil?) lol! Yeah… sorry about that... Anyways… There's much more coming up (as you might have guessed… + I hope you guessed…) so stay tuned + REVIEW!! It's what keeps me writing, so PLEASE REVIEW!! + I WILL wait for reviews to update... So yeah... just wanted to tell you how to get the next chapter up… Yupp… Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!! R+R!_


	2. Home Sweet Home, Chapter 2

**TITLE:** Home Sweet Home.

**SUMMARY:** The boys haven't been getting any signs of Supernatural activity for a while and Sam's starting to get worried. Dean, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care. That is until the Winchester boys get a phone call from a fellow hunter + a visit from a very pissed off demon friend of theirs.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural. All characters belong to Eric Kripke + CW Network, unless indicated. I don't own _Rock You Like a Hurricane_ by _Scorpions._ And blah, blah, blah, this could go on forever.

**WARNING:** AU. Coarse Language. Major Season 3 Spoilers.

**PAIRINGS:** Sam/Ruby. + maybe another pairing later on…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Alright... Chapter 2... Well I'd like to start this off by saying a special thanks to Always have a little Faith., Ranka Eligor, GilbertDrone328 and last but not least, Green-eyedArchangel for reviewing... Without them, this chapter wouldn't be up... So if you want more do like they did + Bress that nice little lavender button at the bottom left corner + leave me a lil review telling me whatever the heck you wanna tell me... btw i accept **_any kind of review/critique_** so go ahead, tell me what you like + what you don't like. I wanna know what I need to improve!! so yeah... thanks for the four people who reviewed!

Now Chapter two... What can I say 'bout Chapter 2... well... I'll just let you Read On! + find out!

* * *

Supernatural.

**Home Sweet Home – Chapter Two.**

_Mor__e days to come,_

_New places to go._

_I've got__ to leave,_

_It's time for a show._

_Here __I am, rock you like a hurricane,_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane__._

"I'm still not sure about this, Dean…," Sam stated, looking down at a Kansas map as his brother tapped the wheel, following the song's beat as he drove, "She told us to stay out… And I don't feel like dying at the hand of a demon… especially not one who's trying to save our asses…"

"God damn it, Sammy," Dean sighed, "She's a demon, not hunter! This is _our_ job… She made _that_ pretty damn clear when she barged into our motel room and yelled at us for 'playing hide and seek' while she was off killing our share of demons, so why don't you just give it a rest?"

"But, Dean–"

"I don't get it, Sammy…," Dean interrupted.

"What?"

"I don't get it… Why you care so much… She's a demon, we kill demons... A lot. So can't we go back to Lawrence and kill whatever the fuck's in that house!?" Dean paused and muttered a few words under his breath.

Sam thought he heard something about "killing that lying son of a bitch" while they're at it, but decided to put the matter aside and get back to the reason why he didn't want to investigate the house. "But, Dean, I don't think we should do it, it just seems like there's something… abnormal… like we're not supposed to go…"

"Nice theory, Einstein… Something abnormal that we're not supposed to see in an _old abandoned house_ that just _randomly_ appeared… out of nowhere…," Dean replied, sarcastically as he spun the wheel, turning the Impala into a small gravel road, "That rock better not scrape the paint on my baby!"

Ignoring the last comment, Sam replied, "It's not that usual 'don't go in there's something supernatural in there, just waiting to kill you' kind of feeling… it's different this time…"

"Do you have some kind of giant angst ball that follows you around everywhere, or what?"

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Where on Earth do you–" before Sam could finish his sentence, the boys heard a large hit his car.

"_SON OF A BITCH!! _" Dean shouted, hitting the edge of the wheel out of anger.

"What a _baby_," Sam breathed just loud enough for Dean to hear him say something, but not quite loud enough for him to make out what.

"Whadya say?" Dean squeezed the wheel, assuming his brother had said something bad.

"Why are you here anyways?" Sam pushed the question aside, "It would've been so much more simple if you had kept going 'til highway 41 and then turned on–"

"I know how to go to Lawrence…," Dean snapped, "I'm just taking a shortcut!" he turned to his brother, smiling, but winced as he heard another rock hit the Impala's bumper.

"Yeah… A shortcut that's gonna get the Impala destroyed!"

"Why don't you just close your eyes and shut that 18th hole of yours?!"

"Huh?"

"Your mouth, your trap, your cakehole, now shut it!"

"God damn it, Dean–" Sam started as Dean turned the music's volume up.

"Sorry, Sammy," Dean shouted over the music, "Can't hear you… Music's too loud!" he looked at the passenger seat to see his brother sigh and roll his eyes. Dean smirked and turned back to the road, signing as Sam looked down at the map in his lap.

_On the hunt tonight,_

_For love at first sting,_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane,_

_Here I am, rock you like a hurricane._

Spn.HomeSweetHome.npS

The Impala turned into a small café's parking lot and the Winchester brothers stepped out of it.

"Don't worry, baby," Dean started petting the Metallicar's windshield, "I'll be back soon… And when I get back we're gonna be gettin' you a little touch up job to get rid of those ugly bumps…"

"Could you _be_ anymore of a weirdo?"

"Hey, this is my baby…," Dean justified, "I don't see you dropping your lap top on the ground and leavin' it there!"

"No… But you don't see me talking to it either…," Sam continued, "Plus, I have you to do the damaging…"

Dean left the Impala to join his brother and when they walked into the busy café, all eyes were on them.

"Heh, we're popular" Dean whispered, leaning closer to his brother, "Who knew?"

Sam sighed and the boys sat in a booth that had been cleared up not too long before they had gotten there.

Waitresses stood behind the counter, unmoving and looking at the boys with emotionless eyes. The place was quiet and the Winchester brothers tried to ignore the looks, but they were starting to make them feel uneasy.

"Okay," Dean leaned over the table and spoke as quietly as he could. Unfortunately for him, 'as quietly as he could' wasn't very quiet, "This is _really _starting to freak the living _Hell_ outta me…"

"Watch your mouth, boy!" exclaimed an older woman who was sitting with a beautiful blonde woman in her late twenties, "And don't make me tell you twice, 'cause I'll be using soap if I have to tell you again!" the older woman continued, "Come on, Victoria, let's get out of here," she left, the blonde at her tail. As soon as the door closed behind Victoria, the silence was broken. The clinging of plates and the buzzing of discussions reached the boys ears as they watched the two women leave.

The brothers turned back to each other, missing a key element in their hunt; before Victoria and the older woman reached the road, a ghostly horse carrying a carriage stopped in front of the girls, letting them get in and comfortably sit on the old leather seats. Before even having reached the next intersection, the carriage disappeared, leaving an ethereal mist behind.

"Well then…," Dean said, not noticing what had just happened outside the café, "That was weird…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Okay, so this is a REALLY short chapter, but I really don't think it needs more… Plus, I already have a good idea on how to start the next chapter… Alright… back to talking about THIS chapter… It's pretty weird + I absolutely LOVED writing it… just enough intrigue with a whole lotta funny… All it's missing is a lil bit o' blood! But that's coming, no worries… So yeah… fun chapter… I have to admit though, it killed me to bump the Metallicar, but it was worth it with Dean's reaction… Anyhow… I've got **_a lot_** of stuff to do (I hate school ugh) so yeah… I'll leave you at that… Review to read the rest! + again, thanks to the reviewers so far…

IMPORTANT: From now on, reviewing will not only get you the next chapter updated faster, but it will also get you cookies, so go ahead, press that lovely little blue-ish, purple-ish, lavendar-ish button!!


	3. Home Sweet Home, Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Home Sweet Home.

**SUMMARY:** The boys haven't been getting any signs of Supernatural activity for a while and Sam's starting to get worried. Dean, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care. That is until the Winchester boys get a phone call from a fellow hunter + a visit from a very pissed off demon friend of theirs.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural. All characters belong to Eric Kripke + CW Network, unless indicated. And blah, blah, blah, this could go on forever.

**WARNING:** AU. Coarse Language. Major Season 3 Spoilers.

**PAIRINGS:** Sam/Ruby. + maybe another pairing later on… read on to find out…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey there guys and gals, well, I gotta say, one thing before you read… SORRY!! I know it's been a while since I last updated even if you _have_ been reviewing, but school's been ruling my life for the past few weeks… So much homework, so much studying for exams, but now, you'll be glad to know that all that's behind me… well, for two months at least… Now my life will mostly be split between work (eww work), writing + seeing friends, but mostly work + writing… so yeah, enough with my blah, blah, blah-ing, I'll just tell you to enjoy the new Chapter + to Read On!

* * *

Supernatural.

**Home Sweet Home – Chapter Three.**

Ruby stood, feet firmly planted in the ground. Behind her was the deep forest she had just stepped out of. To her left was an old, rusted Mustang that obviously hadn't been moved in at least a decade. To her right was a gravel path that led to the road. She looked up from her feet and saw the old abandoned house from the picture in the news paper. It was surrounded by vines and trees. The house looked dead except for a dim light coming from the attic window. Ruby knew it was a candle light; she had many memories of this house and never had a lamp been set up in the attic.

"Great…" the blonde muttered to herself, "It is you…" she continued to stare at the house, unmoving.

Images flashed through her mind like an old movie. _Kids ran in front of that same house, but without the vines and the weeds and trees. Two teenage boys sat on the balcony, playing cards. Five kids of various ages played games and ran around. All of a sudden, a little blonde girl looked away from her game and ran towards a blonde woman in her early twenties. The little girl jumped into the older woman's arms. They got thrown aback by the momentum of the little girl's run and they both started laughing. _

"_I love you, mommy!" exclaimed the little girl, the biggest smile on her face._

"_I love you too, sweetheart," the older woman replied, a smile also spreading across her face._

Ruby got back to consciousness and looked inside the house through one of the small windows and more images game barging into her mind.

_A blonde pre-teen girl sat at a small desk, writing, when the older blonde from the past "movie" walked__ – or more like stumbled – into the house._

"_God damn it," the younger blonde muttered at the sound and ran down to help the older woman. Nothing but footsteps could be heard for a moment, but as soon as the younger blonde set foot downstairs, yelling could be heard._

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKIN' AT, YOU LIL' BITCH?" was the first thing that came out of the older woman's mouth._

"_Calm down, mother," the other blonde replied as she calmly walked towards her mother and put the older woman's arm around her shoulders, "Let's just go get–"_

"_LET GO OF ME, BITCH!" shouted the older woman, trying to escape her daughter._

"_Mom," she sighed, "Just let me help y–"_

"_SHUT UP!" the older blonde finally freed herself from her daughter's hold and hit her with all her strength – and she was, by the looks of it, pretty damn strong. Blood splashed out of the pre-teen's mouth as she went flying backwards into the wall behind her. She got back up and wiped her blood with her sleeve before looking up and seeing a smirk on her mom's face._

"_C'mon mom, let's get you cleaned up and off to bed."_

"_GO TO HELL, YOU SLUTTY LIL' BITCH!" shouted the older woman, as she watched her daughter get back up and walk towards her, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" she exclaimed, stumbling further away from her daughter and knocking a lamp off the small table behind her. The pre-teen hurried towards the shattered lamp and picked the pieces up, not wanting her mom to stumble onto them and hurt herself, "DIDN'T YOU HERE ME, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" shouted the older blonde before hitting her daughter again. A deep cut appeared on the young girl's brow and she wiped the blood off it with her sleeve – again, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT A BURDEN TO ME! EVER SINCE YOU WERE A KID YOU SCREWED MY LIFE UP! YOUR SISTERS DIED AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOUR BROTHERS DIED AND THAT WAS YOUR FAULT TOO! AND YOUR FATHER DIED AND, AGAIN, IT WAS _ALL! YOUR! FAULT!_ MY LIFE HAS BEEN A LIVING HELL EVER SINCE YOU WERE A KID AND THAT'S DEFFINETLY YOUR FAULT, YOU LIL' BITCH! I HATE YOU, BITCH!"_

Ruby closed her eyes and turned her head away from the house. She hated that word. Bitch. It brought such terrible memories. Such terrible meaning. Most people didn't know how much that simple five-letter word could mean. How much it could hurt. She could think of a certain brushy-haired Winchester who fit that description. Ruby looked back up at the house and another set of images came barging into her mind.

_A blonde teenage girl was making food, alone in the house as the sun slowly set at the horizon. She looked pretty independent __for her age and had a pissed off look on her face. She put something in a wooden bowl and was about to eat it when a knock sounded from the front door. She walked over to it and opened it to see two strange men._

"_How may I help you sirs," she asked, a cautious look in her eyes. _

"_May we come in, we have horrible news to tell you of," said one of them._

_The blonde slowly and sneakily __**(A/N: Gotta love that word…) **__reached into her back waistband and touched her precious knife before pulling her hand out, knowing that she had a weapon on her and said, "Of course, please, sit down," The two men came in and sat down at the small kitchen table, "May I get you anything."_

"_No thanks, lass," answered one._

"_This is important," said the other, "Please join us," he gestured for her to sit down and an uncomfortable silence was placed upon them as she sat down._

"_You see, Miss Daniels," began one, "My partner and I were going to the pub when we found… well…"_

"_Well?" asked the teenager, anxiously running her fingers over her knife. _

"_A woman. Dead,__" answered the other man, "We… We think it's your mother."_

_The teenage girl didn't move. Her face was plain and emotionless._

"_We're terribly sorry, Miss Daniels."_

Ruby regained control over her mind and looked over at the old Mustang beside her.

"Don't remember that bein' around," Ruby muttered to herself before turning back to the house and started towards it.

After stepping in, she felt something she had felt only once before and muttered, "Bitch," before pulling out her cell phone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** So here it is… My midnight update… well 12:25 am for those who live in my region of the world. Hope you liked it… I was going to make it longer, but once again I figured I'd make you wait… added kind of an edge to the story. No worries, even if I _did_ keep writing this chapter as I had planned, for I had planned for it to switch scenes… So you couldn't have escaped this cliff hanger… Sorry. On the plus side, the next chapter will be filled with new stuff… So if you want some more, review! Oh + I now offer cookies for my beloved reviewers… So go on, press the lil who-knows-what-color-that-bloody-button-is button + write a few words (All criticism accepted).


	4. Home Sweet Home, Chapter 4

**_OH MY GOD!! I'M ALIVE!!_**

* * *

**TITLE:** Home Sweet Home.

**SUMMARY:** The boys haven't been getting any signs of Supernatural activity for a while and Sam's starting to get worried. Dean, on the other hand, doesn't seem to care. That is until the Winchester boys get a phone call from a fellow hunter + a visit from a very pissed off demon friend of theirs.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural. All characters belong to Eric Kripke + CW Network, unless indicated. I don't own "Unbreakable" by Fireflight. And blah, blah, blah, this could go on forever.

**WARNING:** AU. Coarse Language. Major Season 3 Spoilers.

**PAIRINGS:** Sam/Ruby. + maybe another pairing later on… read on to find out…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey folks! I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like the LONGEST time, but I was so caught up with work… I almost never got a day off… Even then, it's my fault… I should have _found_ time to update… I'm sorry… Please forgive me… (

On a brighter subject, I've crawled out of my hole + have decided to write!! D This is a short chapter and I'm not very proud of it, but on the plus side, a certain brunette known for her sticky fingers comes into the story!

Again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! You guys keep me writing (Even though I haven't been writing much this summer S)! Anyways, enough of my life story, I'll let you read now… Go on… Read On!

Supernatural.

**Home Sweet Home – Chapter Four.**

A brunette sat in a Pennsylvanian café, staring at her coffee mug. Thoughts ran through her head as she sipped at her coffee. The woman looked to her left only to stare at her black leather purse. She grabbed the latter and slowly put it on the table before opening it and sliding a unique piece of weaponry hidden in a large cloth out of the purse. Her thoughts got tangled in her head and she, once again, sipped her coffee.

"God damn it," muttered the brunette with a strong British accent once she had put her coffee mug back onto the table. Probably for the first time in her life, she was hesitating between doing the right thing… and a shitload of cash. She started to run her fingers over the pistol she had pulled out of her purse, losing herself in thoughts.

All of a sudden, the brunette's thoughts were disturbed by music coming from inside her purse.

_Where are the people that accuse me?  
The ones who beat me down and bruise me,  
They hide, just out of sight,  
Can't face me in the light,  
They'll return, but I'll be strong–_

"Hello?" answered the brunette after flipping her cell phone open.

"_Bela. It's Ruby,"_ said the girl on the other end.

"Ruby?" repeated the brunette, her thoughts getting even more entangled then they had already been, "What –? How –? Last time I heard about you, you were all packed and back in Hell…"

"_Nice to see you haven't changed one bit,"_ replied the black-eyed demon, _"Listen Bela,"_ she took a deep breath, _"I need your help. Now. So where are you?"_

"Alright, let's not get too pushy, now," Bela exclaimed, "Don't forget we didn't exactly quit on good notes…"

"_I tried to help you and you stole my knife,"_ Ruby snapped, _"You still wondering why I was pissed?"_

"You almost killed me!"

"_And you're lucky I didn't!"__ exclaimed the blonde, getting angrier at each reply._

The brunette rolled her eyes and sighed. After a beat she chuckled, "Nice to see you haven't changed either, huh Rubes?" Bela paused, "So what d'you need?"

Spn.HomeSweetHome.npS

"So lemme get this straight…," Dean said, wide-eyed, "You have no record of this house ever being here…? None?"

"None," Sam repeated, looking at his brother over the edge of his lap top. Rethinking what he had just said he added, "Well, except for this one guy who claims he saw it one evening as he took a walk in the woods."

"Well lets go pay him a visit then…"

"I don't think that's gonna be possible."

"Why not?" Dean wondered, "Lemme guess… He's in an asylum…"

"No," Sam replied and quickly added, "That was him before he claimed having seen the house," he continued, "Now he's six feet under… Well what they could find of his remains at least."

Dean didn't look too surprised, "And you think Mr. Psycho's the one who's running the horror fest over here?"

"It's our best shot…," replied the younger Winchester, looking back down at his computer screen, "I mean, he was already crazed before the house thing – or so it would seem – so what if he made it all up? What if he just wanted to get attention and decided to make this crazy story up. Then people found out he was lying and someone got really mad, resulting into his murder–"

"And now the nut-job's gone onto some kind of crazy killing spree 'cause he got pissed and is trying to make his story believed by somehow conjuring up the house he had pretended to see," Dean completed Sam's thoughts, "So we'd be up against a crazed house-imagining vengeful spirit?" Dean asked, knowing the answer.

"So it would seem…," Sam confirmed his brother's suspicions, "It's our best shot… Hell, it's our _only_ shot…"

There was a long and painful pause, but the older Winchester brother broke it by smiling and adding, "See, I told you there was somethin' weird 'bout that house…"

"No you didn't," Sam retorted, "You just wanted to follow Ruby 'cause you don't trust her…," he paused and quickly added, "And you like to piss her off…"

"Well… I'm the one who brought us here," Dean replied, a confident look on his face.

Sam opened his mouth, ready to reply, but decided it was probably best to leave it at that, "Oh, never mind…"

There was a long pause as the brothers ran their latest discussion through their minds. Luckily, the break was broken by a tall waitress with brown hair walking over to their tables to take the boys' orders.

"Uh… I'll just have a Large Coffee. Four creams, five sugars."

Dean shuddered as he listened to his brother's order and, a beat too late, realised that Sam had finished ordering and the waitress was waiting on him to order. "I'll have a plate of eggs with a side order of bacon and… a large coffee… Black…" he quickly added. Dean smirked and hurried to jump on the opportunity to tease his brother, "Y'know… how real men take it…"

"I'm just giving it a little _flavour_!" Sam exclaimed, offended by his older brother's comment.

"How 'bout tryin' the "tastes-like-coffee" flavour?" Dean continued his teasing, a smug look on his face. The waitress was _obviously_ uncomfortable and Dean seemed to like the look on her face.

"I'll–I'll be back with your food in a moment…," the waitress stuttered before turning to walk away.

"Sorry, sweets," Dean took the waitress by the arm to stop her, "Didn't mean to be so rude. My brother's just a little girly when it comes to coffee."

Sam glared at his older brother – who didn't even notice the change of expression in the younger Winchester's face – as he worked his charm onto the waitress. She giggled as Dean complimented her and gave her a generous tip before he had even gotten his food. Sam sighed, deciding it best to leave his brother be and returned his eyes to his computer.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: ** I'm _BACK!!_ Alright, so I know this chapter is tiny, but I don't wanna put too much in it… I wanna keep it for chapter 05… "Why?" You may ask. Well, there's a simple yet rational (in my opinion, at least) reason to this… Had I written that "too much" in chapter 04, the chapter would have been MUCH longer then any other chapter I've written in Home Sweet Home. So I'm keeping it short + simple… Also… Since I haven't updated in a while, I wanna get you guys back into the story before getting that "too much" in… Anyways, if you wanna know what that "too much" is, then Review!! It's the only way you'll find out!!


	5. Revamp!

Hiya! Okay so I've decided to revamp this story before finishing it because there were some things that I just NEEDED to change so if you're interested in reading the changes go to : .net/s/5594689/1/Home_Sweet_Home_Revamped and take a look at it! This where I'll put all my revamped chapters and where I will continue the story once I get to that point. So go take a looke!!! =D


End file.
